1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-jointing assembly for a joint box, and more particularly to a wire-jointing assembly for a join box of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to install two sets of switches and a voltage-stabilizing rectifier in a joint box of a ceiling fan to control rotating speed and directions as well as stabilization of current or voltage. A considerable number of internal wires are required for connection with the fan motor, the wiring is thus complicated and the corresponding structures occupy a considerable space. Installation and maintenance are inconvenient and troublesome.